


Pushing Buttons

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [130]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 5.03 tag, Awkward Conversations, F/M, fic requests, frustrated Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Sometimes Red really seems to enjoy pushing Tom's buttons.





	Pushing Buttons

**Pushing Buttons**

She was trying not to be too amused by it, really she was. She understood how infuriating Reddington could be when he played vital pieces of the plan so close. Liz couldn't count the times she had gone in thinking they were approaching it one way and having him flip it on her. It drove her nuts - it _still_ drove her nuts - so she did understand. And she knew Reddington enjoyed riling Tom up every now and again. She just hoped Tom could look past it and let it go. Reddington wouldn't have put him in any real danger. She hoped.

They wrapped the interview with McGinnis up and Liz started back for her office where Tom was waiting. She found him looking over something on his phone, immediately putting it away as she asked in and flashing her a tired smile. "Done?"

"Yeah, took longer than I expected, but we're done." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down. Liz felt his hold tighten around her waist as he kissed her. They broke before it deepened and she gave him a flirty smile. "We need to pick up Agnes and get home."

"Definitely need to get home," he chuckled, catching the drift and she laughed as he pressed another quick kiss to her lips before releasing her.

Liz grabbed her purse and locked her desk before starting to the lift, Tom at her side and she looped her arm through his as he pushed the call button to take them to the street level. She leaned into him a bit. "I'm thinking we pick up Agnes, some Wing Yee's, and open up that bottle of cab."

"That's a plan I can get behind after today," Tom murmured as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Elizabeth, hold the door?"

Liz saw Tom cringe as Reddington stuck a hand out to catch it. He looked worn to his last nerve and she positioned herself between them, never releasing her hold on his arm. He didn't relax a great deal, but he shot her a look. A silent promise to do his best not to take a swing at Reddington. If Liz had to make a guess, though, the Concierge of Crime would be on his best behavior with her there.

"Has Tom told you about the elephants yet?" Reddington asked cheerfully. "Or the piping plover? It was somewhere in the woods next to our strip, but I don't think anyone actually found him."

She could almost _hear_ the man she loved resisting the urge to roll his eyes and he pushed a long breath out through his nose, squeezing his eyes closed instead. "No, he didn't mention the bird," Liz answered, trying not to laugh openly.

"Yes, it was-" The lift jolted and the lights flickered. "Well that can't be good."

"Are you kidding me?" Tom all but growled and Liz's fingers tightened around his arm in both comfort and warning.

"It happened last week. Someone should be able to reset it and get it going." She reached for the call button with her free hand and Tom stepped back to give her room. She spoke into the comm and heard Tom loose a sigh behind her as he leaned against the wall.

"You're not still upset over this afternoon, are you?" Reddington asked him cheerfully.

"I'm tired, Reddington. I plan to go home, have dinner with my family, and -"

"That reminds me," Reddington cut him off. "Elizabeth? Dembe and I were going to have a bit of a cookout tonight. Hot dogs on the grill, the whole works. You should come."

Liz thanked the security officer on the other side of the comm and straightened. Tom looked like he was trying to find anything to talk himself out of murdering his father-in-law. Red did know how to push every one of his buttons.

She pulled in a breath. "I think Tom and I are going for a quiet night in. It's been a long day and we need to pick Agnes up."

He looked like he might argue it, but Liz held his gaze firmly and his lips finally tilted up into a smile as he relented. "Of course."

The lift jolted back into motion and Liz loosed a breath into the awkward, tense silence that followed. She had hoped that the time together would have given them a chance to smooth things over. She needed them to if all of this was going to work. They were the two most important men in her life and she really needed them in the same page and not ready to throttle each other at any given moment. There was plenty of reason for distrust, but she had to believe they could play nice for her.

The doors opened and they exited, Reddington placing his ball cap back on his head, frowning just a little when I didn't pull just like his usual fedora. The frown disappeared just as quickly as he turned, offering her a smile. "Enjoy your evening in, Elizabeth. Tom."

She watched him walk away, wondering briefly how he was going to get where he was going since Tom had brought him to the Post Office. As quickly as the thought had come she pushed it back. He was okay. He'd be okay.

Tom loosed a breath next to her. "If you want to go, Liz-"

"Really?" she teased, wrapping an arm around him from the side and leaning into him as they started for the car. "Don't you dare try to squirm out of our take out date night."

"You sure?"

Liz looked up at him. "I don't want to be anywhere else."

She saw his expression lighten considerably, that smile she loved tilting his lips as he accepted the words as the truth. He put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head as they walked.

* * *

 

Notes: I think Tom really had to talk himself out of killing Red a couple of times in Wednesday's episode. His expressions cracked me up. This is for [d-evils-advocate21](https://d-evils-advocate21.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, per her request.


End file.
